I Hope You Meet Again
by Sir Kel
Summary: James has been missing for three years, and Lily doesn't think she'll ever see him again.  Songfic.  Rated for safety.


I Hope You Meet Again 

Disclaimer: If I really owned it, would I be writing it on fanfiction??? I do own Eric though. The Saw Doctors own the song and JKR owns the rest. Except the plot. That's mine too.

_You don't say how you love him_

_But it shows in every word,_

'Where did he go?' Lily wailed to her best friend Eric. 'He was always there but he left after seventh year. Why hasn't he come back?' Eric watched her silently, letting her vent at him and wishing that he could help reduce her pain. He'd been her friend since they'd both been babies and her pain was his.

When he played his favorite music 

_Was the best you'd ever heard,_

James turned on the radio and turned the dial until he got to a station that was playing the Beatles. 'They're the best, Lily! I can't believe you've never listened to them!' They lounged in his room, letting the sounds of what Lily considered, from now on, the best band in the world.

_You tell me that he couldn't watch,_

_The violence cut by men_

Lily watched James change stations on his radio as he tried to find something that wasn't about the war raging through the wizarding world. She could see the horror of what was going on invade his usual calm until he couldn't stand it anymore and turned the radio off. 'Lily, this is our last year at Hogwarts and once we leave, we're going to be out there and we're going to fight, aren't we?' He looked worried for some reason.

'James, we already decided we were going to be Aurors. Why are you so bothered right now?'

'I don't know.'

_When all is quiet throughout the land,_

_I hope you'll meet again._

'He'll come back, Lily. I know he will. If he is all that you say he is, he'll come back. I promise.'

'But you don't _know_!' Lily cried.

'Yes I do.'

'You're using the "Eric is right so don't argue" voice.'

'That's because I _am_ right.'

_I hope you'll meet again._

_I hope you'll meet again._

_His feelings were as deep for you_

_and maybe even more,_

Lily remembered all the little gestures he had done over the years that she had regarded as attempts to make her go out with him. Holding the door, picking up her books, little things. She'd been blind those first six years, no matter how annoying he'd been.

_Though he probably didn't show it_

_you knew his heart was sure,_

Even after they'd gotten together, James had never told her he loved her, but she knew he did. He would never have done anything without first considering if she'd like it. The singing roses, the books, the socks-she'd adored the socks-, just everything he did. Why did he have to go?

_And though he left without a single word_

_it was better in the end,_

_There are no words to say goodbye_

_I hope you'll meet again._

'But he didn't say anything when he left! He went in the middle of the night and I don't know why!' Lily wiped her eyes angrily.

'What should he have done?'

'He should have said goodbye, at least! And said why he was going!'

'What if he didn't know how?'

_I hope you'll meet again._

_I hope you'll meet again._

_I never even met him_

_But I know we'd be a pair_

Eric hadn't ever seen James, but he sounded like most of Eric's friends, a decent sort of person. Loved sports, intelligent, occasionally a bit arrogant.

_We'd have sat in any pub in town_

And had a good time there 

Lily told him that James had gone to The Three Broomsticks every time they went to Hogsmeade and that he loved to get something 'a bit stronger'. Eric wished he could have met him sometime. James sounded like the perfect drinking buddy.

_But there's something there between us_

_Stands in both our ways_

_When all these things are sorted out_

_I hope you'll meet someday_

'He probably just needs to do something in life before he comes back to you, Lily. He might feel like he's not good enough for you.'

'What kind of idiot would feel like that?' Eric didn't tell her that that was why he'd moved away from his home and into London.

'Men are just different from women.'

_I hope you'll meet someday._

_I hope you'll meet someday._

_You tell me of his interests_

_How he loved the sound of trains,_

'Lily, come on!' James called back. 'You have to listen!' Lily stumbled over the rocky ground until she reached the edge and saw a train track. 'Sit down!' James had a delighted little-boy grin on his face and was bouncing in place with excitement. Just as she sat, a distant whistle sounded. 'It's coming!' James yelped. Minutes later, a blue train passed below them, whistling again as it sped away.

_Whenever you hear that whistle_

_It's calling out his name,_

Lily's face twisted with pain as she heard a train whistle outside. She could almost hear James's name in the high pitched scream. 'He liked trains, Eric,' she whispered. 'He took me to the station once and we just sat and watched the trains go by all day.'

'Interesting date,' Eric murmured.

_All the lonely years you suffered_

_Remembering back when,_

_The days seemed so much longer_

_I hope you'll meet again._

James had been gone for three years, and Lily wasn't sure she'd ever see him again. Eric kept telling her that he'd come back, but Lily didn't know anymore. The days in seventh year had passed quickly because he was with her, but now they dragged monotonously and she couldn't seem to find joy in anything.

_I hope you'll meet again._

_I hope you'll meet again._

_I hope you'll meet again._

_I hope you'll meet again._

There was a knock on the door and Eric went to get it. 'I'll be right back, Lily.' The door opened and Lily heard a man's voice that she thought she knew. _No, it can't be him. He's gone._ There were footsteps in the hall and then the door creaked open. She looked up. A tall man wearing a long brown coat and carrying a suitcase was standing at the door. He pushed back his hood, revealing messy black hair that stuck up in the back and hazel eyes behind round glasses. 'Lily?'

'JAMES!' she screamed joyfully.

**The End**

If you don't like it, it's probably because I don't do romance stories. I was just listening to the song and thought: 'This would be a good songfic!' And then I wrote it. Please review, even if you don't like it! PLEASE! And this is also my first story on here.


End file.
